long lost sunshine title may change
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: She awoke alone with no memory of who she was. no name nothing but the image of two men in the spot of where her memory should have been. Who is she? Who are the two men she had no names for? Whould she ever find them or would she forever be alone?
1. Chapter 1

I ran though the forest sniffing finding the scent of a deer only a little to my right. I pounced and sunk my teeth into its flesh drinking down the sweet nectar that was its life. The only thing about myself that I knew was that I was a vampire and two faces. I didn't even know my name. In some was I was like a child and in other I was far from it. My body was not a child's body and I had all the basic knowledge just no personal information but I felt like a lost child. When my eyes opened I was alone and have been ever since. I was immune to the smell of human blood I learned after many years avoiding populated places for I did not wish to take a life. I woke with the knowledge of what I was; it was strange that I knew these things and nothing about myself.

The last of the deer's blood drained into my mouth and I dropped it. Standing back up I took off in search of more food. My feet barley hit the ground as I moved stealthily through the forest until I stopped and jumped in a tree after hearing the approach of several people. I sat there and watched as three beautiful men came into my view laughing. Then I saw him, one of the only faces I could remember of my human life of myself. I jumped from the tree and into his arms when he held them up in a jester to go with his laughing. The laughing abruptly stopped when I clung to the large expanse that was his chest, my hands wrapping around his neck and my feet wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell?" the man said in a confused voice.

"I can't read her mind" another man said.

"She's happy and relieved" Said the last man. The man I clung to tried to pry me off but I held strong not hurting but unwilling to move.

"Who are you? Let me see your face." He said his voice becoming harsh with growing anger I suppose and I whimpered but pulled my upper body back so he could see my face and once he did he froze and whispered "Bella?"

"Is that _who_ I am? Is that my name Bella? Please tell me I don't know who I am and your only one of two faces I can remember. Please tell me who I am. What is my connection to you? Please!" I started dry sobbing. He pulled me to his chest and whispered soothing words in my ear. He turned to the other two men who had stood silent.

"We need to go home. Now." His voice was trying to hide his emotions as he turned again and started running with me still in his arms, face buried in his shoulder. When we stopped I didn't lift my head to see where I was but breathed in the scent of the man. The smell of grass and dirt, of days spent outside. A woman started to yell in our direction but I did not listen to her enticing voice only concentrated on the man I clung to, the man who held me close to him. "In side" he said simply and started to walk again going up stairs then walking on the wooden floor of a house before sitting on a white couch. I unwrapped my legs and set them on either side of his body so my feet weren't between him and the couch.

"Who is she Emmett?" a women's vicious voice said and this time I looked taking my face away from the man I now knew was named Emmett. She was beautiful with golden hair and honey eyes but her face showed fury for the man who held me or was the fury for me? I could not tell but Emmett lifted me off him for a moment then settled me back down into his lap resting my head on his shoulder as he stared down at me.

He looked up at the women the back down at me and said with a loving smile "She's my baby sister." There where gasps from around the room. But he continued looking at me before he begun again "You know how I was turned or why I should say because I was attacked by a bear in the woods. Well I was in the woods looking for Bella, my little sister. She had disappeared almost a week before and we had search everywhere and couldn't find her. I was the one who was supposed to be watching her, protecting her from danger. Everyone had stopped the search but I kept looking for her I wasn't going to give up till I found her she was all I had left. Our parents had died in a car accident when I was in high school and she was only 15 and I was 18. I knew she hadn't run away because we were very attached to each other you know very close siblings after what had happened with our parents so I kept searching for her then I was attacked by the bare and you guys saved me and I couldn't look for her because of the pull human blood had. Bella what happened to you please tell me."

I stared a moment before I talked my voice like bells "I woke up in the woods and I was alone. I didn't know who I was. Not my name, age, nothing. All I knew was what I was, that I was a vampire and that if I bit someone I would make them like me or have to kill them so I stayed away from people. All I could remember was two faces yours and another mans a man with bright red eyes and long dirty blond hair and pale white skin, a vampire. But your face was a human face a little different from how it is now but I knew it was you. What you just told me is all I know about myself you just told me my name and it's the first name I've had since I became what I am. When I saw you it was like all my sadness and the pain in my heart melted away. I was so happy. I think you are the person I longed to see when I fist awakened but I dared not go near humans for I did not whish to take a life. So for years I stayed away fed off animals when I did come by humans I felt no pull from there blood. In fact it smells terrible but if I wanted I could be around them and not fear for there safety. So all I have really been doing is wandering around by myself. Then I came upon you and now I'm here."

"Emmett are you going to introduce us to her or not?"An excited voice said and I turned to look at the speaker she looked like a pixie with short dark brown almost black hair. She was bouncing in her seat and the tall blond man with honey eyes and a neutral face that was with Emmett in the forest put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped bouncing but the excited expression remained on her face.

"Bella this is Alice and next to her is her husband Jasper" he said pointing to the pixie and the man that touched her. "That is Rosalie my wife" he pointed on the beautiful blond that had been yelling "Esme and Charlisle" he pointed to a motherly looking women and a blond man with kid eyes that sat next to her "They are married and Charlisle is our leader and a doctor at the local hospital. Then lastly Edward." He pointed at the last man that was with them in the forest. He had bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes, his features chiseled to perfection like a Greek God, a statue of artistic beauty. I stared I couldn't help myself then looked away and buried my face in Emmett's chest in embarrassment. "Awww." Emmett cooed at me and I dug my face in tighter.

"Bella." a sweet voice said and I turned toward in and came face to face with Esme. She smiled and I smiled back. "Welcome to the Cullen family Bella." I smiled even bigger and jumped from Emmett's lap into Esme's arms and hugged her and she hugged back."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have been alone for so long without any memories of anything that I felt like a lost child. Simply the name Bella has made all those years alone worth it. Making me apart of a family is more than I could have ever imagined but I don't want to intrude in your lives. I don't wish to become a burden on anyone."I let go of her with a smile on my face and backed away. "Thank you all." I turned towards Emmett and said "And Emmett you don't know how long I have wished to meet you but I don't want to intrude in you life like an unexpected thunderstorm. I apologize for the childish way that I acted before." I started to walk towards the door but Edward stood in my way.

"We all want you to be apart of our family Bella. You wouldn't be a burden and you wouldn't be intruding in our lives. So please stay with us." I went to him and hugged him. He stiffened when we touched and I felt a jolt like electricity pass through us and I jumped back with surprise. He did as well and we looked at each other and I knew that he had felt it too.

"Please Bella stay with us" the pixie I mean Alice said. I looked at her and I couldn't say no.

"Okay." I whispered

**AN: Well that's the first chapter of my new story and this one hopefully will last longer then my others did cause I can't seem to continue any of my other stories so they are on hold for a while maybe indefinitely. Not sure yet but Reviews help me in my writing process to review, review, review. **


	2. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


End file.
